Tails Tale
by RisingJester
Summary: The story has changed it was a little to depressing so i had to change it to make the story a little more light hearted but not too much. Anyway this is my view on a story that could have happened to Tails enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Authors Note

Hey guys/gals. Here's the first revision to my story. I decided to go a different way with things making it a lot less depressing and a little more interesting. I think I might have rambled on here and there some where in there so I apologize. I'm going to look over it again tomorrow or the next day, it's extremely late. Anyway please read and review and let me know how you like the new story line and how it's going. Please REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you for your time.

P.S.

REVIEW!!!!!!!

RisingJester

Tails Tale

The Longest Day

Morning breaks over distant mountains, flooding it's valleys with light. Jack Frost has made his visit early this year making the beautiful valley a festival of light, truly a wonder to behold. As it rises the sun finds he has entered into a staring contest. His opponent is a blue hedgehog. For a few years now on this day when the sun rises he sees him sitting there. This hedgehog, leaning against one of the many tress sprinkled over the hilltop, is clad in a simple gray hoodie. "Aero-Dynamic" is written across the front a little above its pouch like pocket. Wrapped around his neck is a solid deep blue scarf. It flutters around in the cold morning breeze. His breath is seen as he exhales slowly through his nose. Lost in his own world he keeps staring unflinching, unmoving and unblinking at the sun totally unaware to that which walks slowly up the hill towards him. Crunching through the frost laden grass a familiar figure draws ever closer. He merely keeps staring at the sun oblivious to his surroundings seemingly determined to out stare the flaming ball of light. This squirrel, clothed in a green hand knitted turtle neck sweater which seems to be too big for her with her fingertips barely making it past the ends of the sleeves, says as she gets nearer to the hedgehog.

"Sonic?" In a questioning tone not knowing if he heard her.

"Sonic are you alright?" She persists. This time his ears twitch and he jumps a little at the sound of her voice, startled at the sudden company. Turning his head and looking upward to see her standing over him he responds.

"It's November 3rd. Today's the anniversary Sally." He then returns to watching the sun rise. It seems to be a bit brighter as the sun gloats in his victory over Sonic.

"It's been 4 years today that they were taken. I still wonder if there was anything I could have done to save them. If I had asked someone else to take his watch so I could keep an eye on them maybe they would still be here today." Sonic states, tears gathering in his eyes. As one begins to roll down his muzzle Sally reaches forward and wipes it away caressing Sonics face while doing so. He closes his eyes and lays his head in her hand. Sally sits next to him letting him lay down completely with his head in her lap. The sun watches this unfold smiling down on them as he continues his ascent. But he knows he will not be seen for long on this day for dark clouds are gathering on the horizon, a winter wind begins to blow bringing the clouds to cover the earth from the warm and soothing element of the suns radiant smile.

"Sonic don't obsess over it we've been over this before, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen. We will find out what happened to Tails and Fiona and we will bring them back. In the mean time we need to get going. It's getting close to 8:30 and we have a raid today." Sally says softly reassuring Sonic that everything will be alright in the end. She lowers her head to his, and they kiss for a good minute, far to short a time to them. A familiar sensation flows through both of them from the moment their lips touch to the moment they release. This sensation brings a smile to them both. Sonic is the first to break the silence that falls afterwards, as they sit/lay there staring at each other unable to break away both sport a smile of satisfaction.

"I love you Sal" Sonic says meaning it with his whole being. She expected this and comes back with her own heartfelt declaration.

"And I you" Sonic and Sally do love each other though they don't show it around every body. Sonic does have a reputation to up hold. But out here alone with out the pressure of being the hero, he can be himself with the girl he loves if only for a short period of time. The silence returns but only for a moment.

"Whoa! Your right Sal we better get going" Sonic breaks their gaze to check the time. It's 8:27. Sonic is the first to get up, he then offers Sally a hand and assists her to her feet.

"Hold on tight Sal, It's juicin time!" He picks up Sally who isn't to upset; she rather likes being carried around by her love and enjoys the rush when he speeds around with her in his arms. After a moment of "squealing his tires" he gains traction and off they go speeding home.

After their departure a cloaked figure steps out from behind a nearby tree. Smiling in a menacing way, he speaks to himself.

"Better report this to Robotnik." Upon stating this he takes off in the direction of Robotropolis. A small puff of leaves slowly falling to the ground from where he last stood is all the remains of his presence. This is the last thing the sun sees before being covered completely by the clouds.

"Dulcy couldn't make it here in time so you'll be taking out a new invention of mine. I call it the BT that's short for Back Tracker." Rotor is utterly radiant as he proudly shows off his new toy. It looks like 2 lead subway cars where welded together so as to have one "cockpit" on either side of the vehicle. Treads grip the ground where tires would have otherwise been. A basic metallic silver is its base color; it reflects the last light of the sun as it's swallowed up by dark clouds. "As you can see the silver color won't work so well as camouflage so I outfitted it with another new invention." He brings out a remote as he finishes his sentence and presses a button. The crowd of Freedom Fighters and general residents of Knothole gasp in disbelief. The whole thing is gone, well mostly. You can still tell something is there with a rough outline being all you can make out. At first glance you wouldn't notice it, much to Sonics dismay. He speeds through the front gates, Sally now hanging from his back having switched positions shortly after beginning the trip. He smiles at everyone not knowing what there staring at. Then it hits him or he hits it rather. A loud clang resonates through the air and ringing in Sonics head as a result to running head first into the BT.

"Ow! What was that?" Sonic exclaims rubbing his head. Sally's fine she jumped off his back after noticing a distortion in the light and guessed Rotor was up to something. Rotor reaches down and helps Sonic to his feet. Rotor, being used to colder climates, is wearing his usual hat and utility strap. Chuckling he says.

"Sorry Sonic that would be my new invention you just ran into." Turning to a more excited voice he says. "Actually I'm rather glad you did because it proves just how useful this will be out on a mission, although I don't mean I'm happy you're hurt" Sonic laughs at this.

"From this little bump?" He says pointing to a small lump on his head. "Not at all, why I didn't even realize I had it until you said something." Sonic jests puffing out his chest in an effort to seem tough. Every body just laughs welcoming a good chuckle, but not expecting it from Sonic. Usually he keeps to himself and stays quiet today each year. Every one welcomes the change in his attitude.

After pleasantries are had the Freedom Fighters make their way to the mess hall to get something to eat before heading out on today's mission.

"Where's Antoine and Bunnie?" Sonic asks as he sits next to Sally and Rotor.

"I'm not sure. Ah, speak of the devil. Here they come." Rotor says looking around the room, spotting Antoine and Bunnie walking towards them. Antoine is wearing what seems to be a military-esque winter coat, while Bunnie wears a brown leather jacket. Strolling closer they can be heard laughing at some inside joke as they sit down to join the others.

"How yall doin' this morn'n? Is everybody ready for the mission?" Bunnie asks with a smile and an unusual perkiness in her voice. Puzzled the others look at each other trying to figure out why she was so abnormally chipper this morning.

"Bunnie are you ok?" Sonic asks with slight concern.

"Why of course sugah-hog. I'm right as rain!" Bunnie turns to continue eating her breakfast unphased by Sonics question. Antoine just smiles having devoured his food, and watches everyone else eat contently lingering on Bunnie the longest. Sonic picks up on this.

"Oh. So that's it." He says quietly to himself. But Sally overheard.

"What's it?" She whispers. Sonic not wanting everyone to know how much he knows says he'll tell her later. After everyone finishes eating they all head back outside and those going on the mission load up into the BT. Antoine is the last aboard Rotor gives him a few final pointers on driving the BT before letting him get on. Once fully loaded Antoine sets the autopilot and they begin the journey to Robotropolis and the briefing as to what exactly they are trying to do on this mission. The interior of the BT is simple in its design but comfortable none the less. Each of the 2 cockpits has 2 chairs one for the driver and one for the navigator. In the center of the vehicle is an octagonal table sitting eight people. On one side of the BT in the center are two "suicide doors" with a bench seat sitting 3 on either side, each one having a corresponding one on the other side. Every seat has its own buckle for safety reasons. The color scheme remains the same on the inside and that is metallic silver. Apparently either Rotor didn't have enough time to pick colors or he's not very artistically inclined.

"Alright everybody our main objective today is to acquire some information on a new project Robotnik has devised. Nicole if you please." Sally places her handheld computer and companion on the table.

"Yes Sally" Nicole projects a hologram of a large satellite. Sally then takes a seat and begins to describe the situation.

"We know very little about this new plan, we have absolutely nothing on the satellite's capabilities or when he'll launch it. The only thing we know is because of Sir Charles's spying." Sally stops momentarily; pushing a few buttons on Nicole she cues up a video and continues before letting it play. "He risked a lot sending us the minidisk with this information on it." She presses play, turning her head away she can only imagine what this could spell for the Freedom Fighters. The others having not seen the video yet look on in fear as the satellite's power is revealed.

"Did what ah think happen….. Really happen." Bunnie asks in complete disbelief grabbing Antoine's hand with her real one beneath the table for support. His hand is firm and unshaken reassuring her, though Antoine is churning on the inside.

"Yes, it did that satellite is a roboticizer." Sally bluntly explained. Bunnie is speechless.

"What zhall vee doo about zhees?" Antoine asks his words drenched with fear. Sally sighs.

"For now all we can do is hope that we can get the schematics and plan details on this mission. We will work from there." Sally finishes and picks Nicole up from the table. Antoine and Bunnie go to the main cockpit to stop an annoying beep that started up a little before the end of the briefing. Sally sits next to Sonic who seems to be in a sort of apprehensive state of disbelief. He shakes his head to get the images from the video out.

"So what was it you said to yourself at breakfast?" Sally asks extremely interested. Sonic looks lost for a moment and then remembers.

"Well you know that Bunnie has been crushing on Antoine for quite some time right?" Sonic looks for some participation in the conversation.

"Yeah." Sally responds even more entranced by Sonics secret.

"Well they have been hanging out a lot lately, and I think that Ant finally asked her out." Sonic states waiting to hear Sally's response. She stays quite for a minute thinking on this pondering Sonics observation before her face lights up.

"I think your right!" Sally exclaims overly excited that Bunnie finally has her man. "That explains why she was so cheerful this morning. Should we ask them about it" Sally asked hoping for a yes.

"I don't think we have the time." Sonic says pointing out the window at the growing walls that surround Robotropolis. The FF gathered in the main cockpit and Sally points out an entrance to the inner city. After going over the whereabouts of the rendezvous point Sally, Bunnie and Sonic head in. Antoine knows he's the ride back and the assistant distractor to Sonic, making enough commotion for Sally and Bunnie to do their part of the mission.


End file.
